Peyton List
) | occupation = Actress, model | years = 2002-present | nationality = American | role = Sherri | gender = Female }} 'Peyton Roi List '(born April 6, 1998) is an American teen actress and child model who is best known for her role on the Disney show JESSIE. She portrayed Emma Ross, an energetic 17-year-old girl. She was also on the ABC network's show Cashmere Mafia where she portrayed Frances O'Connor's onscreen daughter, Sasha Burden; and from the movie 27 Dresses where she portrayed the younger version of Katherine Heigl's character Jane Nichols, the main role. She also has two brothers who are also actors. She is currently in 10th grade. Peyton guest-starred in season 1 of the series, I Didn't Do It as Sherri, a girl who wants to be the only one in school with the perfect attendance, in the episode, Dance Fever. Life and career Peyton lived in Florida but moved to New York at the age of four. She has a twin brother Spencer and a younger brother Phoenix, who are both actors and models. Peyton was the first one to do modeling. She got inspired in it when her mother was modeling. Then her brother Spencer did what Peyton did. When Phoenix was a baby he modeled also. Peyton is best-known modeling for the all-girls store Justice List appeared alongside Robert Pattinson in the movie Remember Me as a girl who bullies his character's little sister. In 2010, List appeared in the Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and in Lifetime Movie Network's Secrets in the Walls, alongside Jeri Ryan and Kay Panabaker. List began modeling at a late age, both alone and with her brother Spencer. She has appeared in over 400 commercial advertisements in various formats for various companies. List now has a main role in Disney's TV series Jessie as Emma Ross it was a good series. She also has a major role in the film'' Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' and'' Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days '' as Holly Hills, the main love interest of the main character Greg Heffley (Zachary Gordon). Trivia *She has worked with stars like Katherine Heigl, Frances O’Connor, Hilary Duff, Robert Pattinson, Emilie De Ravin and many more. * She has traveled all over the US and also been to Puerto Rico and Canada. * She studies acting (e. g. musical theater), voice and dance. (jazz, tap, ballet, hip hop) *She has a twin brother (Spencer List) and a younger brother. Peyton is the older twin by one minute. * Peyton is a member of SAG and AFTRA. * In her free time, she enjoys dancing, riding her bike, playing with her friends, writing stories, singing, and ice-skating. * Peyton and her family moved to New York when she was 4 years old. They moved to California full time in 2012. * List says her most embarrassing audition moment was when she had to go to the bathroom so bad and she had to tell the casting director “I will be right back”. * She wouldn’t want to change anything in herself. * Her 3 granted wishes are: **One, to make sure the world is a happy place. **Two, to go to Candy Land. **Three, to keep her family healthy. *She has glasses but wears contacts most of the time. *She's usually credited as Peyton List, Peyton Roi List or Peyton R. List. * She’s not the only Peyton List in the acting business, there’s an older actress with the same name and they often get mixed up! *She is the StarPower Ambassador for the Starlight Children’s Foundation. * She says that the cutest guy she has ever worked with was James Marsden, he is her celebrity crush. * She watches Glee, and went to a Glee concert and got to meet Kevin McHale (Artie)! * She thinks she is a bad artist. * She loves the Twilight and The Hunger Games series. *She doesn’t like the way her voice sounds on the screen. * She got to film Diary of a Wimpy Kid movies in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. * Peyton has a Twitter and a Facebook fan page but does not have a private Facebook profile. * She has some freckles. *She loves peanut butter. * Peyton used to go to a public school but now goes to an online charter school. *She looks up to her mom, who’s also her full-time manager. *She got to meet actresses Jane Lynch and Reese Witherspoon at the screening of Diary of a Wimpy Kid 2. *Peyton is a series regular on Disney’s Jessie, she plays Emma Ross, the only biological child of the bunch. *She fell in love with acting after her mom took her to see a show on Broadway. *She loves to bake and make enchiladas with her dad. *She's been to a Taylor Swift concert and meet & greet! *She loves hugs. *She is often mixed up with AnnaSophia Robb, another actress. *Along with Karan Brar, she is a co-host in Season 2 of Pass the Plate.http://www.dis411.net/2013/10/13/videos-karan-brar-and-peyton-list-pass-the-plate/ *She has the same first name as Peyton Clark. *She and Karan Brar have both starred together in Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Pass the Plate, and Jessie. *Her fans are called Peytonators. *She's in The Swap Premiere. Filmography External links ● ● ● ● Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Cast Members Category:Female Category:Actresses Category:Minor Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Teens Category:One appearance Category:Dance Fever Category:Season 1 Category:Peyton List Category:Episodes Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Women Category:Teenagers